A Special Sonic Story Chapter 2
by Shadowlikes69
Summary: OHMAGAAWWWWWWWD! Randomrandomstupidpointlessdon'treadthispieceofcrap! LAWLZ0RZ.


_Good god it's cold. Anyways, I have just recently moved into a new house (apartment...low rise...whatever) and I won't have internet, phone, or television till Friday (December 5th, 08). I'm at my mom's house right now and there is internet, praise the lord, so yeah. This chapter is from sheer boredom and stupid memories._

_One more thing, DON'T RATE / REVIEW OR WHATEVER!! Jebus..._

_Much Love, Shana~_

_SEGA OWNS ALL SONIC CHARACTERS, NOT ME! Oh but if I did..._

**Friday, November 21st, 2008.**

**5:54PM.**

So by now, everyone had clearly arrived at Shana and Rachael's house. From the time they got there, to the time now, they had done the following:

1. ate

2. fought

3. see 1 and 2

...yeah.

Now, they were in the living room kinda just...sitting. On the couch (in order from L to R) there was Rachael, Shadow, and then Sonic. Shana sat in a chair with her legs up, just sorta staring / glaring at the carpet. An eerie silence fell over them, until Rachael decided to break the weird tension between everyone.

"Hey...guess what's on tomorrow..."

Sonic and Shadow had no idea what she was talking about, and neither did Shana at first. But then her eyes got large and a serious look washed over her face. "NO..."

"No? What's no?" Sonic asked, confused.

"JUST...JUST NO. NO. I'M NOT GONNA MISS IT. NO. NO. No!"

"..." Of course, that was from Shadow. Talkative little bastard.

"Kay Shana, don't worry, we will set the alarms..." said Rachael.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT WE WILL! Wait no...even better..."

Pauseage.

"...WE WON'T SLEEP!"

Both of the hedgehogs looked at eachother in confusion. They were eventually going to have to go home, so they weren't sure what the two girls were talking about. For the next 18 minutes, there was more silence. It was starting to make Shana sick, you know, not talking and all. So she stood up on the chair, nearly fell over, and raised a fist into the air.

"WE ARE GONNA SLEEP TOGETHER."

The three of them stared at her. Rachael was getting ready to laugh at Shana's stupidity, Sonic was making a shocked and scared face, and Shadow's eyes were fully open with his arms folded over his chest.

"W-what?!" Rachael said, attempting to hold in a laugh.

"Sleeping."

Rachael let out a bit of a loud giggle, Sonic sighed, and Shadow rolled his eyes before closing them.

"ADUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH, losers." Shana said, sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry...we can't stay..." Shadow said in his deep, annoying, putyoutosleep voice.

"We can't?" said Sonic, blinking twice in confusion and obviously not catching the hint Shadow was giving him.

Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog before slowly responding with, "We have things to do..."

"Oh well that's a pile of donkey shit if I've ever heard it." Shana exclaimed, very loudly.

The three of them all sweatdropped, wondering why Shana hadn't been killed by someone or something yet for being so loud and mouthy.

"Shut up Shana, you're too stupid to understand..."

This should have offended her, but it didn't. She got used to it. After a while of arguing, breaking and throwing things, and some crying here and there, it was decided - the two hedgehogs would be forced to spend the night with Shana and Rachael.

Nightfall; dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! The hours of truth would be upon them soon. Rachael and Shana were in their rooms getting ready for bed. Rachael had on red pajama shorts and a black tank top (...just guessing from the colours you like, Rach...) and was spraying her room and herself with some funky perfume. Shana was in black pajama shorts and a dark blue thin sweater. They both were slightly picky about appearances (Shana a bit more) so while they were still in their rooms, they redid their makeup, hair, yaddayadda. Shana walked out of her room and into Rachael's, where she nearly dropped dead from the overwhelming scent of perfume.

"Holy shit, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Smelling good..."

"For who?"

"Who do you think?"

Shana paused, looked off to the corner, and tried to think. After a moment, a lightbulb went off.

"For me!" She said proudly.

Rachael smacked her forehead and dragged her hand down her face. "...no..."

"Oh come on. Nothing's gonna happen. Don't get your hopes up."

Pausage.

"...we've known them personally for only a couple hours..." Shana said slowly.

Rachael scrunched up her face slightly before saying, "So?" and walking out of her room.

Shana sighed, closed the door and walked down the flight of stairs behind Rachael. For some reason, Shana was in a foul mood all of a sudden. They reached the end of the stairs, and Rachael practically fucking lept over to the couch beside Shadow. Sonic was sitting beside him still, and nearly got pushed over from the sudden impact of Rachael flying onto the couch so close to him. Shadow laughed nervously as Sonic got off the couch and sat on the floor in front of the television. The blue hero had a slightly annoyed look on his face. Sighing, Shana made her way over to the chair farthest from everyone (which wasn't very far...) and sat it in with her legs up - eyes glued to the television. Her attempt to block out everything and everyone was disrupted when she heard giggling and whispers coming from the couch. It gave her a headache, but she didn't want to show it. After a bit, she cracked open her left eye a bit and stared over at Rachael and Shadow on the couch. The sight made her feel queasy(sp?). They were whispering weird little dirty comments to eachother and giving eachother tiny kisses everywhere.

_'Wow... well then again, it's not as if I didn't see this coming somewhere in the near future...'_ Shana thought to herself.

Meanwhile, something weird had happened to Shadow. He was...affectionate. Well to Rachael anyways. He still felt like shoving Shana in a wood chipper. Aduurh. The black and red hedgehog had already planted kisses nearly everywhere on the brunette. 25 minutes had passed, and they both made the decision to head upstairs.

"Alright, we're going to bed...night nigh-"

"Eeeeeeeeeeew you barely know hiiiiiiiiim." Shana said making a stupid face.

Shadow glared at her with his blood red eyes. "You don't even know what we're gonna do. I might end up in your bed for all you know."

The thought of walking into her room to see that emo bastard sprawled out on her bed with his junk hanging out was enough to make her shudder and give her a twitchy eye - nearly to the point of throwing up everywhere. Sonic looked up at Rachael and Shadow and got a twitchy eye as well. "Duuuuuuude...what the heeeeeelll..."

"Shut up Sonic. You're just jealous you aren't gonna get any action...ever." Shadow declared, puffing up his chest a bit as if he were macho.

Rachael giggled at the fact she knew that statement would piss off Shana - and she was right. The redhead stood up right away and was about to say something, when Shadow got right in front of her and flicked her forehead before returning back to Rachael and heading up the stairs. By now she was ready to kill someone, and the only person left was Sonic. He looked up at her sort of shaking.

"God...please don't slaughter me..." said the blue hedgehog.

2 hours had passed, and both Shana and Sonic had heard multiple noises coming from upstairs in Rachael's room. The only possible way they could try to drown it out was to crank up the volume on the television. They sat in front of the couch with a blanket over them as they FUCKED ENDLESSLY ALL NIGHT LONG no. Just no. Anyways...

"Sooo..." Shana said, trying to break the ice. (oh hell yes, i be cool)

"Hm?"

"...fuck anyone lately?"

"...no..."

"Good good..."

As time went on, a conversation started. About random crapola. Soon enough, they both fell asleep in front of the television watching... er...I don't know...porn I guess.

~MMMOOORRRNNIIIINNNNGGGG~

The sun crept into the house and made its way onto Shana's face. It pissed her off and she tried to hit it - not realizing it was only the sun. Slowly her blue eyes opened and she yawned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. She turned her head and saw Sonic asleep with his head against the couch. She then turned her head the other way and saw someone else. A hedgehog, but it wasn't Shadow. He was...silvery-whitey, and had hookerish boots. This confused Shana greatly, but her train of thought crashed when she heard snickers coming from the stairwell. Slowly turning her head, she saw Rachael and Shadow - of course with some pretty noticeable sex hair, aduuur.

"Wow Shana... you barely know them." Shadow said with a smirk.

Again, she made her trademark stupid face and gave him the finger. Rachael sort of rolled her eyes but couldnt help but laugh a bit at what this set up looked like. Quickly though, she stopped when she realized what day it was. "Shana...turn on the-"

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU!!" Shana screeched as she flicked through the channels till she found the right channel.

Ah yes, Saturday morning... time for some Sonic X.

The two cousins sat side by side and stared at the screen, completely ignoring everyone else. Then...the theme song came on...

"GOTTA FUCK FAST!" Shana started.

"GOTTA FUCK FAST!" aaand Rachael continued.

"GOTTA FUCK FASTER FASTER, MOTHER FUCKING FASTER!"

"Fucking at speed of sound, fucking Amy on the ground."

"Lots of anal stimulation, sex in a new location!"

"Without any lubricatiooon, no time for masturbation!"

"Don't, don't, don't, don't think, don't speak, just cum cum squirt squirt mother fucking skeet skeet!"

"Soooooooooooooniiic..."

"He's got the runs!"

"Shaaaddooow..."

"He's number one!"

"Aaaaammmy's..."

"GETTIN' FUCKED IN THE ASS SO WATCH IT - WATCH SONIC SEX!"

"GOTTA FUCK FAST!"

"GOTTA FUCK FAST!"

"GOTTA FUCK FASTER FASTER MOTHER FUCKING FASTER!"

"Soooooooooonnnniiiiiccc Seeeeeeeeeeeeexxx!"

"GOTTA FUCK FAST..."

Then they finished it together.

"GOTTA FUCK FASTER FASTER MOTHER FUCKING SONIC SEX!!"

They both felt eyes on them, so they turned around and saw all 3 hedgehogs staring at them in disbelief and the morbid version of the song they had just sung.

"...wow..." the three of them said.

"Hey ok so why the fuck are you here?" Rachael said to the silver one.

"Oh right...my name is Silver and-"

"ADUUUUHHHHH." - followed by the stupid face.

"Shut up Shana...continue." Shadow said.

"...anyways, my name is Silver, and I have been sent here to warn you about something..."

Everyone perked up and payed close attention as Silver opened his mouth.

"Tomorrow...you are all...being sent...to..."

...

"...a baby shower..."

[ END CHAPTER 2 ]

_Haha, don't bother bitchin. Anyways, so we wrote the ideas on a piece of paper but I lost it while I was moving stuff...sue me. This was a pretty pointless chapter but yanno what? I don't really caaaare!_

_DON'T COMMENT, RATE, OR DO ANYTHING._

_Love, Shana~_


End file.
